Forgotten Past
by will-herm-simetra
Summary: It has been 2 years since the tradegies happened. But the Quagmires memories had been erased from their minds. Could Isadora uncover her past? Could the Baudelaires find their friends again? KI
1. Prologue

Note: Hi, I hope you like this. This is my first fanfic in SOUE. I have my very first one in Harry Potter. This is mostly about the Quagmires, the Baudelaires, and their special friendship. Please Review!

**A FORGOTTEN PAST**

_By Will-herm-simetra_

**Prologue**

"_I don't know." How many times have I heard those words escape my lips? It has been quite a few years since I could remember my whole life. My brothers have forgotten too. The only things we know are the ones we've been told. We try to find the explanation for this, but our questions are left unanswered. What we are feeling is terrible, beyond comparison. A guilty feeling, like our lives had been erased, and the only thing that remains is our existence. _

_My name is _Isadora Quagmire_ and I am just one of the Quagmire triplets. My two brothers, Duncan and Quigley, and I are living in Victor Ferdinand's Dwellings for Orphans (or as they call it, VFD Orphanage). The orphanage is wonderful, full of happiness and knowledge. Every child here is joyous, and is being taken care of properly. Some of them grew up here since they were babies, so their memories are of the entire orphanage. Some didn't, but still kept their precious moments with their parents. All of them have pasts, except us. They've told us, we had parents, parents who died in a terrible accident. They didn't tell us what is the accident. They said the accident gave us an almost permanent amnesia. They said, we have had a terrible time. But, we have some doubts. _

_We were brought here 2 years ago, when we were 14. Now, I am 16 and my mind is still as blank as white paper. Except, you could fill up a whole paper, just as I am doing right now. My mind, our minds, would never be filled up again with memories. Even as much as I want, I could not tell you my story. For I myself, don't know it. _

Note: Kind of short, but I hope it would do. Mostly, the quagmires would be here, but the Baudelaires would be having their own part too. Just one thing, do you want Quigley/Violet or Duncan/Violet. Let me know quickly before I post chapter 2 ( but I would post chapter 1 don't worry).


	2. Chapter 1: Isadora's Visions

Note: Hope you like the next chapter. Please review

Chapter 1: Isadora's Visions

_Duncan…_

Beautiful morning, peaceful, quiet, the air is fresh just at the edge of a river, in a big orphanage.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!.!.!.!.!...

'Groan' a sound was miraculously heard from a mess of blankets (sarcastic).

"Isadora! Wake up, your alarm is wailing!  
I snapped out of my little nap on the breakfast table as I heard Quigley's voice floating up to my sister. Theannoying noise of an extremely loud alarm clock stopped. Thank goodness! I thought she would never wake up (like I did). I looked down at the cereal on my bowl and started twirling it round and round.

"Are you eating that, Duncan?" Our dorm head, Mrs. Umbrage, asked me.

I nodded my head and watch Isadora thunder down the stairs, agitated for having been wakening from her peaceful sleep.

"Good morning, Isy!" Quigley said in mock cheerfulness.

"Shut up," Isadora murmured. She poured herself orange juice and filled her bowl with cereal. She started shoveling huge amounts of cereal in her mouth as she watched the birds outside our window. We were located in the first building of the orphanage, 3rd floor. Each floor of the 3 buildings of this place has a dining room, living room, bathroom and 4 bedrooms. Each building was called a dorm.

"Eat slowly, Isadora," our dorm head said. Quigley and I chuckled quietly. Unfortunately, our dorm head, Minerva Umbrage, decided to eat breakfast with us today. Isy said nothing. She was very quiet, which only means one thing. She wanted to tell us something, something she could not mention in front of the head. That was one thing about this orphanage, strictness rules its every corners. Sometimes, you couldn't even have a moment alone. Finally, I finished eating.

"Who is in charge of cleaning the plates today, Quagmires?" Mrs. Umbrage asked, her long thin eyebrows cocked up.

Isadora and Quigley looked at me pointedly. Mrs. Um (as I called her) gave me a look that said that she was instructing me to do it now. I flashed everyone a sarcastic smile. What could be better than doing chores early in the morning? I slumped over to the sink, completely not in the mood to do something like this. Suddenly, the speaker in the room perked up. "Attention, Mrs. Umbrage, please proceed to building 1, immediately." Mrs. Um stood up and headed for the elevator. "Finish that, Duncan, then all of you get ready for classes. Diane is already there." I had to roll my eyes at those words. Anyways, Diane is the pretty occupant of the 4th room of this floor.

This is completely a typical day for the Quagmire triplets. Sometimes, I even wonder if these things had ever happened to us, if interesting things have happened to us. I have completely no memory of what happened to me and my siblings before we came to this place. The furthest I could remember is waking up in a car of a stranger, with the only knowledge of what are names are. The next thing I knew, we were dropped off the Victor Ferdinand's without as much as a simple explanation. I wiped all the plates dry and sat down on the sofa opposite to my brother. I looked straight out the window in front of me, lost in my thoughts. Suddenly, without warning, a face of a girl flashed on the glass. It was like a reflection of someone…in a dream. I shook my head vigorously. These small visions had been happening lately. It was always the same girl. She had long, shoulder-length black hair. Sometimes, I saw her hair half braided, sometimes just put down, and sometimes tied back in a ribbon. I've wondered a million times who could she be.

Isadora sited herself down next to me.

"I have something to tell you," she said excitedly, looking around to see if someone could hear them.

"What did you see this time, Isy?" Quigley asked.

I hoped this was more interesting than her last dream (which consists of her in huge hot air balloon). Except from making couplets, another of Isy's hobbies was telling us her dreams. She didn't do it before, but ever since her dreams become a bit queer, she started telling them to us.

"I've never dreamed it before. It was weird. First, it started with a cage. I was inside it, with you, Duncan. No, I am not joking. We were very young from what I saw. Then, just out of the darkness, 3 figures emerge."

This was getting really good. She continued…

"At first, I got all cold and scared. I moved towards Duncan more. Then I suddenly warmed up. I don't know why, but that is what I felt in the dream. I saw a silhouette of a boy with glasses, a baby, and a girl with shoulder-length hair."

I decided to interrupt her.

"Wait, did you see her face? The girl?"

Shockingly, she didn't give me an irritated look. She usually gave me one when I interrupt her. Instead, she shook her head.

"No, but I'm coming to that part. Everything changed, suddenly. This time it was very dark but I could hear water droplets that seemed to come from the ceiling. I was about to open my mouth and say something when bright light filled the whole place. I saw a glimpse of a girl and the next thing I know we were in bright sunlight. Then everything changed, I was in the hot air balloon. I was on the floor sobbing, and I could feel you, Duncan, by my side. There was also another man, but it was not Quigley."

There was an awkward silence. Quigley looked very thoughtful. What could this mean? Is this a fragment of the past?

"I've been thinking," Quigley started slowly. "I haven't been in some of your dreams. The balloon, the school, I was not there. If these dreams were memories, how come I was not there?"

Isadora shook her head. "I dunno." It was a few moments later before the silence was broken.

"ALL CHILDREN, PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM FOR THE MORNING CONCERT. ALL CHILDREN…"

All of us sighed. "How could I forget the morning concert? Today's Thursday isn't it?"

"Yes, and we better get down before Mrs. Umbrage's blood boils up." We all stood up and entered the elevator. Just before I left, I looked back to check our room. For a second, I saw a picture of 3 identical kids, sitting around the table (where we sat a few moments ago) laughing with 2 grown ups in front of them.

"Duncan, come on!" Isadora said impatiently. I shook my head and clicked the button for the ground floor. If these visions mean anything, I would like to find out what they mean.

* * *

Note: So, how is it? In this chapter it seems like it's a Violet/Duncan, but I haven't made up my mind yet. Send me reviews and answers (V/D or V/Q?).


	3. Chapter 2: Vivid Images from the Past

Note: Hi again! I hope you like this chapter. I haven't decide who will Violet be. But this fic will **definitely** a K/I fanfic. Violet will find someone eventually (promise) but no love triangles. Triangles might be interesting, but I'm not putting any because I don't like sibling rivalry. Please don't stop reading, I love reviews. (But it's up to you.) Hope you like the story anyways. 

Chapter 2: Vivid images from the past

_Isadora…_

It was another day in an orphanage. Silence was enveloping the students as we waited for the weekly concert to begin. I'd always wondered why no one ever gets bored of these concerts. Every week, the same person sings and performs, and every other week the same songs are played. They only change the songs every month. Though it is quite boring, I loved these concerts. Music always makes my mind at ease, making me think more couplets. But the real reason is that, more vivid images from my past appear in my head...well at least I think they are.

I looked to my left and saw Quigley looking around the auditorium. I grinned to myself. He was obviously examining the details of the inside part of the auditorium. His new hobby this week was making a very detailed map (or plan) of the interior parts of the orphanage's indoor facilities. I looked to my right and my grin grew wider. Duncan was crouching down (while on the chair). The person nearest to him on his right was 5 seats away so he was taking this chance to start an article in his (_new_) dark green notebook about the students of the class he was in. Dunc was one of the writers in the orphanage's weekly newsletter. His eyes were shining since this was a great opportunity for him as he'd loved to be a journalist. They have weird hobbies for teenage boys, haven't they? Well, what can I say, we are a weird bunch.

I turned my eyes back to the singers and yawned softly. How many times had I heard these songs? Three weeks! Well, everyone got used to it. I slumped lower on my chair, thinking of couplets that I could use to fill up my (_new_) black notebook. I could feel my eyes droop. A few seconds later I snapped right up. I was already half asleep when I heard the most horrible noise in the world. It was like a teacher's fingernails scraping the black board mixed with the terrible sound of sharp objects on a white board and everything that sounded exactly like it. I sat up straight and covered my ears with my hands. On the stage was a chubby man playing a violin, well, at least trying to play one. So that was where the terrible sound was coming from. Not only that, the auditorium looked different and so was the people in it. I looked around and saw Duncan, still on my right. But he looked…younger. He looked no older than 13 and he was wearing a uniform (we don't wear uniforms at the school in the orphanage). He was talking to someone next to him. It was a girl, but I couldn't see her face because Dunc's head was on the way. I looked to my left but instead of Quigley, there was another boy. I had seen him before. Dark brown hair, soft blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. Who was he? Next to him was a young girl. She was biting the seat on where she was place earnestly. No one around me seemed to enjoy the music. The boy looked at me and smiled. The next thing I knew, I was in a different place. It was like a soft breeze had blown me there, without making me feel like I did moved. All the noise the man on the stage, and the people disappeared like a single bubble in the air. I was leaning on a wall of an old shack that looked like it had been through all major natural disasters that ever existed. There was a bed on a corner and the ceiling was dripping with something I could not really make out. On the bed sat the 3 people that I kept on seeing in my dreams. I guess the girl I saw sitting with Duncan in the auditorium was the same girl who was holding the infant girl on the bed. Next to her was the boy _I _was sitting with a moment ago. They all had a very glum look on their face. Duncan was leaning on the wall too, looking very thoughtful. But there was no sign of Quigley anywhere. Then… "Ow!" A felt a sting at my leg and saw that it was a crab, I grimaced and looked back up. Everything changed. All I could see around me was fire. Hot thick flames were licking its surrounding. I could feel the intense heat on my skin. I started to run. I could hear screaming all around me, but I could not see anyone. The bright color was blinding me. The flames started closing in. I was trapped. Before I could do anything, I saw 2 people in front of me. They were hugging each other, looking very tensely at the fire that surrounded them. Then, there was the petrifying scream.

I gasped, "NO!"

I opened my eyes and found myself still in the orphanage's auditorium. I touched my cheek and felt cold sweat trickling down my face. Some people's head were turned right at me. After a moment or so, they turned back to whatever they were doing (either watching the singers or something else). I was still on my chair trying to gain my breath.

"Isy, you ok?" Quigley asked worriedly. Duncan was looking nervously at me too.

"Y-yes, I'm fine," I stuttered. I suddenly feel really cold, but it only stayed for a few seconds. I was breathing heavily. "I think you need fresh air," Duncan said. I gulped then nodded.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Quigley said, starting to stand up. Duncan and I followed him quietly. One of the teachers asked us where we were going. Duncan told him that I needed fresh air. He was about to say something, but when he saw my (probably) pale face, he just nodded and let us go. We went outside and stood near the school fountain. It was in the middle of the orphanage. I looked at myself in the water. I, indeed, looked very pale.

I sighed deeply and hugged myself. It wasn't a cold morning, yet I felt a bit chilly. I sat at the side of the fountain feeling hot, yet cold. In the middle of the infamous VFD orphanage, are 2 women that looked very much like the dryads I saw in the poetry book I had. They said they were 2 goddesses that used to be worshiped by the people that used to live on the spot where the orphanage was erected years ago. I looked at their faces, from their extremely cheerful smile to their posture. They didn't look real at all. If anyone asked me, they looked like 2 little girls who knew nothing but playing in the fields and being all merry. I continued looking at myself in the water.

'But I look very different from them,' I thought. Well, I was no average teenager. Firstly, I am not conscious about my looks. Secondly, I don't look like one. Almost half of my face is covered by my hair, which was just barely longer than my ear.

All of the sudden, my 'enchantment' by the crystal clear water was interrupted by a white flash. I was in another fountain. The surrounding was dark and less cheerful. To complete the mood, another person and I were being dragged, with our mouths covered and hands bounded. We were also wearing a heavy sort of coat. The fountain was shaped like a bird sprouting water from its beak. A tall man pressed something around the bird's eye and it split open. The next thing I knew, I was being thrown to the dark, damp bottom of the bird-fountain. The light was getting smaller, and smaller, and smaller and smaller, and…

"Isadora, are you ok?"

I gave a start and found myself still sitting next to the Goddess Fountain, looking at my reflection. I immediately stood up and faced my brothers.

"Yeah, I feel better," I said with a gulp.

"You don't look like you do," Quigley said.

I stared at the two boys giving me identical frowns. You just don't know how much Duncan and Quigley look alike. They both had hair reaching just above their ears, and faces covered by half of it. To be more exact, they look a lot like me. The only differences between us are that I am a girl, and Duncan is wearing a green shirt, while Quigley is wearing a blue one.

"If you want, we could take you to the Hospital floor," Duncan said putting a hand on my forehead.

"It's not necessary," I said waving off his hand. "I feel _fine._"

"Don't act like you are not sick, Isadora Rowena Quagmire." The only time that they actually call me by my full name was when they are annoyed with me.

"You're temperature seems a bit high, and you look like you're going to faint."

I sighed, how lucky could a girl be with two overprotective brothers? (Sarcastic). As a matter of fact, they are older than me by only a few minutes. Suddenly, I felt very cold again.

"Alright, let's go then," I said exasperatedly. We stood up to leave, but just then…

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

Note: I hope you like this one. I guess the last sentence will keep you hang in there for a while. Just review and find out soon. And don't stop telling me (for new readers) who would you like Violet to be with.

http/spaces. 


	4. Chapter 3: Arguments and Confrontations

NOTE: Hope you like this one! I hope you understand that this is definitely a Klaus/Isadora fic, but Violet's pair would be revealed soon...maybe.

Chapter 3: Arguments and Confrontations

_Quigley…_

We all turned swiftly around and showed identical grimaces. It was non-other than Marcus Flinch and his 2 other cronies. Marcus had thick curly hair and a lot of pimples on his oily face. He was not very tall, yet he was extremely thin. His other gang mates were Roberta Cornwall and Cedric Hickory. They were at least a year older than us. They were the orphanage troublemakers. No one ever wanted to mess with them, yet they seem to have had a liking to us (sarcastic), picking on us more likely.

"What are you Quagmires doing out here, during such an important concert?" he said giving us a smirk.

"It's none of your business," I snarled. "Anyways, what are _you _doing out here?"

"Oh, didn't you know?" Marcus said in fake shock. "I was sent out for making noise…as usual. Do you think we'll stay inside and listen to those clowns making loud rants? I don't think so."

"Well leave us alone and get through with your own business," Duncan retorted. Oh, how we hate them. We started walking away from them.

"Well, Quagmires, we were just going to let you know that we thought we saw your parents in town yesterday. In fact, they looked exactly like you. But of course, you don't remember them do you, weird freaks?"

We stopped in our tracks. I could feel my blood boiling.

"Do you even have parents, Quagmires? I know I remember mine, but I don't care. If you do have parents, I know they would like you, ugly, fat, thick-headed, cakesni-"

Marcus wasn't able to finish his sentence because like lightning, Isadora jumped in front of his face and pushed him. Duncan and I were in deep shock. Marcus gave a cry and tried to stop her from pushing him with his hands. He used them to block Isadora's, so they were like pushing each other palm to palm. His other gang mates did not know what to do but stare at them with their mouths open. Isadora's face was twisted in a furious expression. Suddenly, I saw an evil glint in Marcus's eyes. He gripped Isy's hands and leaned forward.

"You like me, Isadora? Or do you like water more?" he asked leaning closer. Isadora backed away in surprise but Marcus's hands kept her still. He slowly started pushing her towards the fountain while his face got nearer and nearer to her. He was barely an inch near to her face when Duncan pushed him away as hard as he can while I grabbed Isadora from the back and pulled her away. Fortunately, the blow Duncan gave him forced him to let go of Isy's hands. Marcus fell on his rear while Roberta and Cedric tried to pull him up.

"You'll pay for that, Quagmire!" Before he could do anything, a supervisor peeked out of the auditorium.

"What's going on 'ere?" the supervisor asked.

"Nothing," Marcus muttered. "Let's get going, guys." They all stood up and ran away. The supervisor went back in the auditorium without another word.

"You ok?" Duncan asked Isadora.

She just nodded, glaring at the direction where Marcus and his friends went.

I suddenly felt angry at her. What did she think she was doing?

"What do you think you were doing? He could have done something to you."

Isadora stared at me in surprised and retorted, "He was insulting our parents. Don't you tell me you were okay about it! You just stood there like an idiot you know."

I opened and closed my mouth at her like a goldfish, unable to say out the words properly.

"At least I didn't try to do something stupid like jumping up against someone I knew who was stronger than me."

"Oh, you have the nerve to say that to me. He could have gone even further with that dirty mouth of his if I didn't stop him!"

I was about to say something when Duncan signaled me to stop. Then, I realized that I was being stupid, _we_ were being stupid.

"Stop fighting! You know, this wouldn't do any good at all. Let's just forget about what happened and go."

I gave one more exasperated look at Isadora before going. Without warning, Isadora fell. Duncan and I caught her before she hit the floor. She was terrible white, like snow. She was breathing harshly. She looked very sick.

"Let's take her to the hospital floor, now," I told Duncan. All the arguments and confrontations disappeared into the air that we left behind as we hurried her as fast as we can to the hospital floor.

Isadora was to stay on the hospital floor for the whole day. Though, she demanded to sleep in her own bedroom because she didn't like to stay in a "stuffy, medicine-scented room with uniform-white beds."

I was nearly asleep when a sudden image of a girl flashed into my head. It was the same girl I kept on seeing in my dreams, together with the infant baby and a boy with glasses. I was beginning to think that they were all related. The sudden vision woke me up completely, preventing me to sleep for the rest of the night. I tried and tried to sleep, but after what felt like an hour, I decided to give up. I stood up and thought that maybe glass of water could make me a bit sleepier. I slipped off my bed and left the bedroom (which was full of maps and cartography instruments). When I reached the refrigerator, I saw sitting on the biggest window sill of the floor, my dear troubled sister. I gulped down the glass of water and went towards her.

"Hey," I said moving behind her. She gave a small jump and turned to look at me.

"Why aren't you asleep yet?" she asked me.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," I said sitting to a chair next to the window.

She just shrugged and continued to stare out the window. She had this habit of staying in open air areas to clear her mind and to think. Not that it was not good, but it seemed to keep her quiet at all every time she does it.

"Is it because of today?" I asked.

She shook her head, "No, not really."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you this morning."

"It's okay. It was not your fault. I shouldn't have done that anyways."

"Do you still feel sick?"

She shook her head again.

"Is it those visions and dreams again?"

She gave a loud sigh. Then she asked without looking at me, "Do you know what I saw before I passed out this morning?"

This time, I shook my head. Isadora looked at me in the eye.

"I saw things, people I've only seen when we people like Marcus Flinch are around. There was this evil looking man (who seemed to have a cold aura) with one eyebrow and a tattooed ankle. Then there was this girl, with golden curls and a mean, cold look. There was also these other group of people who don't seem to be normal at all. A hook handed man, contortionist, hunch back. They didn't frighten me, but I know they played a part of our lives, but the terrible parts. The finally there is a.-"

Isadora stopped and gulped.

"Go on," I said. I was extremely curious about what she was seeing. These descriptions sound so near and so familiar.

"There was a fire. That was the most terrible of all." She buried her head in her hands and ran them through her dark hair.

My blood turned cold as ice. A fire, this sounded so familiar. Spine chilling scream rang in my head. It was followed by loud knocks. I shook those horrible sounds off my head. Every time I was reminded of a fire, they suddenly appear in my head. After a long pause (which seemed to had taken forever), I asked Isadora in a hoarse voice,

"Is it the same thing that you saw tonight? Is it this vision the reason you can't sleep?"

"No, my dream a few hours ago was different. It was more peaceful yet…" she stopped, "bothering."

I didn't need to ask what it was.

"It was in a white room, very beautiful. I was in a white dress. There was this boy who was telling me to wake up and remember. He was begging me. Yet, I couldn't wake up; I couldn't remember him or anything else in my life." For a while, Isadora kept her eyes close.

"Do you think that our lives had been erased from this world, Quigley?" she asked me her eyes demanding for answers.

I smiled at her sadly, "If our lives were erased from this planet, we would have been killed. Our lives aren't erased, Isy, because we're still here. It means they just have been misplaced, somehow. We'll find them…someday."

Wow, that was surprising. Could I actually say something like that? I guess I did say something like that. Isadora returned my smile.

I didn't know if I just said that to lighten up my sister's heart or if I really feel that our miserable, empty existence would actually end up that way. Anyways, I gave a yawn and decided that I could finally sleep. I said goodnight to Isadora and retired to bed.

But just before I entered my room, I heard her whisper,

"I hope your right, Quigley. Then maybe I'll find out who _he _is."

NOTE: I finished another chapter! YAY! Thank you everyone for all those cool reviews. I love them all. I guess most of you want Violet and Quigley. Well, just wait and see. 


	5. Chapter 4: Klaus's Dilemma

NOTE: Wow, thanks for all of those cool reviews. I love them. Now, this chapter is going to have some flashbacks, hope it is ok. I couldn't put them in the Quagmires' chapters, since they are supposed to be totally blank of old memories.

Chapter 4: Klaus's Dilemma

_Klaus Baudelaire…_

The wind was slowly humming a soft tune. It was the perfect lullaby to those whose heads are calm and problem-free. Not for this boy sitting on the roof of a silver trailer. Yeah, your right, that boy was me. Only a few months ago my siblings and I were calm. Certain events had again triggered the old tension we used to always feel everyday about 2 years ago. It all started about a week ago, when Violet bought the _Daily Times_. The Headline was about some escaped prisoners from the Woman's Prison a few miles from where we are now staying. We thought everything was over. I guess we were wrong. We would forever be plagued by miseries wherever we go. I gave a long sigh and a terrible memory appeared in my head.

_Flashback…_

_I ran as fast as I can with my sisters behind me. I could hear Count Olaf hot on our trail._

"_I'll get you, Baudelaires. You can't run anymore. Tee hee tee ho tea cosy!" _

_I started coughing and chocking. Not only had we been running a lot, the smoke was starting to get thicker and thicker. We stopped at a dead end. _

"_Cul-de-sac!" Sunny shrieked, which means "We're trap! It's a dead end!"_

"_What are we going to do?" I asked Violet frantically. She started tying her hair up in a ribbon, while we all continued gagging. _

"_Where are you, orphans?" A loud evil voice said from distance. Violet produced a pocket knife from her pocket, but it was close. She threw it out the window and for a brief moment we were able to breathe. _

"_T-there's some sort of ledge o-outside. T-Then t-t-there's a ladder l-leading downa-at the edge!" Violet said her voice breaking down. _

"_S-squeez?" Sunny choked out, which means "It's a bit too small to fit through for you and K-Klaus."_

"_We could squeeze through," I said. "I'll go first." I pushed myself out of the tiny window and fell out on the ledge. I gave a loud cough as I caught Sunny in my arms. _

"_Quickly, Violet! He's coming!" I shouted out to my sister. The ledge was not very wide, but it was wide enough to stand on. Violet immediately appeared on the window. She tried to squeez through but, "Oh no, I'm stuck!" she muttered. _

"_No, you can't be," I said frantically._

_Sunny and I started pulling her out as hard as we could. _

"_YOU CAN'T ESCAPE NOW!" It was Olaf who had finally reached us. Violet gave a scream as Olaf started raising his knife above her._

"_I'll get you and your fortune if it's the last darn thing I do!" His psycho face was exploding with anger and triumph. "PULL!" Sunny screamed._

_With one hard tug, we managed to get Violet out. As she fell onto the ledge, large debris fell from above, in front of the window. We heard Olaf scream in fury and agony. We climbed down the ladder and fell hard on the ground. We looked up and saw the Hotel collapsed as the large flames engulfed it's once magnificent structure. It was then we realized that Count Olaf was gone…forever. _

"_VIOLEY, KLAUS, SUNNY!" We all looked around and saw all 3 Quagmires running towards us. We all shared warm hugs and tears for we didn't expect to live through that. _

"_Let's go, what is left of VFD will take us to somewhere safe," Duncan said after a few minutes. _

_What we saw on the road was not very nice. Esme was trying to get free from some police men while crazily screaming Count Olaf's name. When she saw us approaching, her eyes widened with anger and madness. _

"_YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" _

"_We didn't kill him. He tried to kill us!" I said to her, my blood preasure rising. _

"_YOU'LL PAY YOU FOR THIS, BAUDELAIRES!" she screamed at us. "I'LL GET YOU, MARK MY WORDS. I'LL GET YOU ONCE I GET OUT OF THE PRISON THEY'LL SEND ME TO." She pointed to the Quagmires and gave an evil smirked. It seemed that her time with Olaf had paid of. "YOU'RE LITTLE FRIENDS WILL BE THE FIRST ONES TO GO! I SWEAR IT, BECAUSE SWEARING IS VERY IN!" _

Those last words of Esme Squalor still echoed in my head as I sat on the roof of Kit Snicket's trailer. The complete menace on her face said everything that she would really do it. Now that she had escaped and brought a few others with her. Kit Snicket gave us the key to this trailer, so that we could use it if we need to run from people who threatened us (before she was killed in the fire). We had used it to run away from the angry crowd who still thinks (Village of Fowl Devotees) that we are murderers a few villages away (our names had been cleared ever since the blaze at Hotel Denouement). We also used it to escape versatile VFD members from erasing our minds with a queer machine. Now we are using it to find our friends, who were currently in trouble. If Esme found them before we did, then we just don't know what would happen. If we did find them, then they'll be coming with us. It was better to live in a moving home than just stay on one place where anyone could find you, including escaped arsonists.

Suddenly, I heard a loud clang that made me jump. I turned around and saw my older sister climbing the roof with ease. Sitting on the trailer's roof is one of our hobbies, and I guess doing it everyday gave us a lot of experience.

I looked at her and asked, "Violet? Why aren't you asleep yet?"

She sat down next to me. "I think _I'm _the one who is supposed to ask you that."

Isighed and looked back to the horizon. Suddenly, another thump was heard.

This time it was Sunny, who was now 2 years old and could speak better than before. Though she could not make proper sentences, she could still say words that could be understood by everyone.

Sunny, with the help of her 4 (still) very sharp front teeth, managed to climb all the way to the top of the trailer.

"Klaus not sleep?" she said sitting on Violet's lap.

"I'm not sleepy," I said absent mindedly.

"Are you still worrying about the jail break, Klaus?" Violet asked, going straight to the point.

"I-I am…yes….no-" I seemed to lost the ability to answer as I stare out into the wide, open space of the dark plains, completely oblivious to my surrounding.

Suddenly, I felt a soft, sharp prick on my left hand. I gave a start and looked down. Sunny looked up at me and giggled.

"Klaus wake up!" she said cheerfully. I grinned at her and started tickling her. She started laughing. If only we could always be this happy, then maybe my siblings and I could live without any worries or misery just like before our parents left us.

Sunny gave a big yawn.

"Sunny, go back to bed. It's late," Violet said in an older sister tone.

"Alec," Sunny said which meant, "I'm not sleepy yet."

"Still, it's really late. I'll tackle our brother alone," Violet said slowly lowering Sunny down the trailer. Once she was sure Sunny wassafe in her bed, Violet came back up, towering over me.

"Now it's your turn, Klaus Baudelaire. Go to bed."

I gave Violet a look thatshowed her my reply. I picked up a book I'd been keeping next to me and started reading. It was Violet and Sunny's 15th birthday present. Violet gave a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter?" Violet asked sitting down next to me.

For the first time that night, I answered her, "I can't sleep. Too many things had gotten into my head."

"Things like what?"

"Things too numerous to mention."

"For example?"

This time, I gave the heavy sigh, "Violet, what if Esme Squalor gets the Quagmires before we warn them? This is all the VFD's fault. Why did they have to erase their minds? If the Quagmires could at least remember something, they will be safer."

"Klaus," Violet started, "you should know by now that no one is perfect. Even a respected organization could make a mistake."

"I know that," I muttered.

Many things had happened after Count Olaf's death. The remnants of VFD had all been destroyed to smithereens. The 'bad' side of the schism had been gone. Theworse thing was, even the 'good' side had barely any members left. There are a few people left. Though I don't want to say it but, the few members left had been, shall we say, versatile (including a person I'm very willing to forget about). They had decided that people knowing about VFD (even the members themselves) had lead to many risks on both sides. The only way for everything to end was to erase everyone's mind. So that was how the machine VFD members had secretly been inventing became handy. After trying it with the Quagmires, we saw what great damage it could do to our lives. After every single memory from the triplets' heads had been erased, the story of an amnesia that resulted from the accident, the same accident that led to the Quagmires's parents deaths was made. The machine even erased the memory of their parents, including all precious memories. My siblings and I couldn't risk it. The memory of our parents was the only traces of them left for us. We ran away before they could take us, with the help of Kit Snicket's trailer. So, here we were sitting on the roof of the trailer, trying to find our friends' current location.

"Don't worry, Klaus. We'll find them. Only one more discovery and we're on our way to Duncan, Isadora and Quigley. What's more, it only took us barely a week."

Violet's way of encouraging really amazes me (it's up to you to find out if I meant that in a positive or negative way).

I just grinned at her, "Thanks, Violet. I'll go to sleep in a moment. Just go, before Sunny decides that she has to join us."

"If you say so, then I will. But you have to go to sleep. I wouldn't have you or Sunny staying up all night."

"Believe it or not, Vi, you are starting to sound like mom," I told her jokingly.

"Funny, kiddo," she retorted ruffling my hair. After saying goodnight, she slowly climbed down the trailer.

Just the thought about our mother made me feel down. But I know it would be worse for the Quagmires. I couldn't imagine me painfully trying to remember at least my parents' name. Anyways, thinking about their dangerous situation was not the only reason why I was still up. For weeks now I had been having the same dream. It consisted of a white room and a girl in a flowing white dress. I don't need to be told who the girl was. It was definitely Isadora Quagmire. The dream was peaceful, sad, and very frustrating (considering me having it every day!). What makes it sad was that she was always crying, telling me that she couldn't remember us. She was telling me that she couldn't wake up from the nightmare VFD had given her. I couldn't sleep any longer. It only made me want to go to our friends' aid more, to make them remember and comfort them. After the terrible fire almost 3 years ago (the fire that killed our parents), we thought that we were alone in this world with only each other to protect. After we met the Quagmires and found out how similar their situation was to ours, we felt that we finally found happiness and comfort. They were the only friends we had, and they still are.

NOTE: Well, how was it? There's only one way I could find out…REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 5: Plan for the Morning

NOTE: Hope you guys didn't leave yet, I had final exams to attend to this month (May), just finished them last week, so now we have vacation. So, I'll be continuing the story, hope you still like it, I'm really, really sorry for not updating.…

Chapter 5: Plan for the Morning

_Violet Baudelaire…_

I slowly turned the screw driver, as I tried to fix a lose nail inside our broken radio. I could smell sweet smelling cocoa with cinnamon from our tiny kitchen. Sunny's hard work of studying different kinds of desserts had finally paid off. I stood up and started rummaging through an old box full of papers and other random items, knowing that my long lost pocket knife should be in there, when the door of the trailer burst open, revealing a tired looking Klaus Baudelaire.

"Where have you been?" I asked him, like how an older sister should ask. He managed to sleep very late last night and wake up at dawn, just to disappear outside without informing Sunny or me.

"I went to get the newspaper," he panted, collapsing on a futon. "I also bought some food, since I know we are starting to run out."

"You went out at 5 in the morning, just to get the Daily Times and grocery?" I asked him, trying to ignore the headline on the newspaper.

"I have to go to town early," Klaus said producing a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. He handed it to me and I opened it. It was a flyer about a kind of fun fair.

"There is a fun fair in town," Klaus explained. "I saw it in yesterday's newspaper. It's a once year program that only happens here. So they have to open early before the whole county drops in."

"I see your point," I said handing him back the flyer.

"Cocoa!" Sunny's cheerful voice came from the kitchen. Klaus helped her with the tray she was balancing on her head and took his cup.

"Thanks, Sunny. I didn't have breakfast yet," he said.

Why do I have to take care of my brother when he reached a difficult age?

Klaus picked up the newspaper and started reading. Ever since we found out about the jail break, we started looking for our friends. It wasn't easy I'm telling you, VFD had destroyed all the files about their past. It was a terrible thing to do, but VFD thought it was a right decision. When we met Kit Snicket, we thought that finally adults were going to be able to help us. Alas, the only ones that really helped us were the Quagmire triplets. So now, it's our turn to help them. Because of them helping us, they managed to get themselves kidnapped, almost drowning on a stream, getting killed by Olaf and getting their precious memories erased. My siblings and I had promised ourselves that someday we'll pay them for their kindness…we hoped that _that_ time was after the jail break.

I finally found the pocket knife (which Quigley gave me) and continued fiddling with the radio.

"We are close, Violet, I know it," Klaus muttered, not looking up from the paper.

"This town," Sunny agreed and then sat down on a bunch of books stacked on a chair in front of the dining table.

_I _didn't look up from my work. It was unbelievable, like they were reading my mind.

"Well, let's hope so, Sunny. We've followed the few clues we had. This is where it led us."

"We've just arrived here, so we have a lot of time to search for them,"

"That is if _they_ don't get to the Quagmires before we do,"

Klaus gave a loud sigh, "They won't. WE'll find them first."

I screwed back the last screw on the radio. "Then what is our first step?" I asked.

Klaus put the newspaper down on the table, "Everyone in the county is going to the fair, what if we go there too?"

"But it's too crowded there. As you said the whole county is going," I told him back.

"Well, there's no other choice," he said, getting up from the chair. "We just have to stick together and not get lost. At least if there's a chance they're there, we'll see them because that will be the last place villains will go, so we'll have a head start." I know in the determination on his face, that there's no changing his mind. He might be right, there is a chance they'll be there, and a crowded area is the last place villains will go…in disguise. Maybe there is a chance _we'll_ find them…maybe.

NOTE: I know it's a bit short, but the next chapter is more interesting than this. This story will get interesting…I hope. PLEASE REVIEW! I accept any type review.


	7. Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting

NOTE: This is the next chapter. I want to finish the first half of this story. Please review…..oh yeah this day happens 2 days after the talk with Quigley (Chapter 3). 

Chapter 6: Unexpected Meeting

_Isadora…_

I blindly grabbed at the things on my side table. I finally found what I'm looking for and threw it across the room. I was surprised to hear a cry rather than a loud crash.

"I just came in here to wake you up and wish you a good morning. I wasn't expecting an alarm clock thrown to me in this time of day."

Duncan's annoyed voice reached me. I gave a loud groan and threw the covers down. I sat up and stretched. I grabbed Duncan's hand and looked at his wrist watch, since **I** just annihilated my 3rd alarm clock that week.

"It's just 7:00 and it's Saturday!" I told him with wide eyes.

"Did you completely forget what is going on in town today?" He stuffed a piece of paper in my bathrobe and threw the robe to me. I took the paper out and scan it through.

"I thought the fair is next week," I said, putting on the robe.

"No, it's today. So dress up quickly before Ms. Um comes up here again."

After a few minutes I rushed out of my room to the kitchen table where I found my brothers talking to a brown haired girl. The girl's name's Diane. She practically grew up in the orphanage. She shared the floor with us, so we see her everyday. When she saw me, she flashed me a smile.

"Isadora, good morning, are you going to the fair today?" she asked me. Even if we are room mates, we are not very close friends. We were just normal friends since she usually hangs out with the cool girls. She's the nicest of them all though; in fact she's very nice.

"I wasn't planning to," I answered. "But since it's compulsory and Duncan already ruined my back up plan of staying in bed, I guess there's no choice."

She laughed and stood up. She placed her empty cereal bowl on the sink.

"I have to go down early. I'm taking care of the younger kids while they're on the fun fair, so I have to go and get my instructions first. See you all there," she told us.

We gave her goodbyes. I gave a loud sigh and started eating the oat meal on my bowl.

"What can you see in the fair except the immense crowd anyway?" I demanded.

"Well, maybe you'll see something you'd like there. Last year you bought that poetry book," Quigley said.

"That was last year and it was really crowded and hot," I told him. "I think it's going to be a bit less interesting."

Boy was I wrong…and how glad I was for it.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

The fun fair started out as a mistake like I imagined. We were not allowed to go off alone. We have to be at least a pair to look around the noisy fair. It was true that there was a lot to see and buy, but because of the sea of people, you could barely move. My brothers and I spent more than 10 minutes waiting at a booth, waiting for the chance when theamount of people becomes lesser so we can move. It was completely terrible.

A few hot and stuffy hours later, my brothers started lingering around a book booth. They were arguing about a certain book for about half an hour already. It was really boring me to death. Even if it was against the rules, I decided to look around alone for a bit. I went away for a bit just to see a bit more of this so called _fun_ fair. So far, I got stuck in the crowd and got carried away in the ocean of people. Duncan and Quigley are going to kill me, no doubt about it, I thought glumly.

Suddenly, a wave of screaming people started coming. Everything was so out of control and I was pushed away from the book booth. Oh I was a dead meat. Finally, the nightmare stopped, causing me to stumble using my hands to catch my fall. My near fall caused me to bump into someone…hard.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned around to meet the victim of my clumsiness. He wasn't looking at me though. His head was turned to the side, yet he looked very familiar to me. He looked strangelyfamiliar yet I never saw him in the orphanage before. He was young, from what I presumed, had brown hair and a clever face. Then a word escaped from my lips; a word which, until that very moment, I never knew. The word that would start bringing things back which were long forgotten.

"Klaus," I said…and the boy heard me. The crowd started pushing again, causing me to move backwards. The boy turned to me and our eyes met. His blue eyes wore expression of great surprise. I wished I knew why. Before I knew it, I was so far from him because of the great pressure of the crowd. He started moving towards me with difficulty but…

"Isadora!!" I looked back to see my brothers waving to me. I started moving towards them but couldn't resist a look at the familiar stranger I bumped into. I could only see half of his face but by the look of it, he was trying to get through the crowd with difficulty. I gasped loudly as someone grabbed my arm. It was Duncan.

"Come on, we are the only ones left. Where did you wonder off to?"

I gave him a nod and started moving, not bothering to answer his question.

As I was steered by my other triplets towards the orphanage, my mind wasn't as bored as it was this morning. Who was that boy? Why was he looking at me like I was a ghost? Questions bombarded my head, and it took more than words to answer them…believe me.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

NOTE: Hope you like this chapter, maybe it's more interesting? Please review soon!!


	8. Chapter 7:Remembering, Pacing & Planning

NOTE: I have nothing to say. Just read…

**Chapter 7: Remembering, Pacing and Planning**

_Klaus Baudelaire…_

My whole body felt numb. It was like walking in a dream which was neither good nor bad. All I know was that I couldn't feel anything, even if there were hundreds of people bumping and rushing past me in that crowded area. The scene that just happened was very utterly resembles an exciting vivid dream.

I was just walking in the crowded streets of the fair, trying to look past the hundreds of heads walking and talking around me. Suddenly, somebody bumped into my shoulder hard. It was a bit difficult for me to turn around, so I just didn't mind them. Anyways I had been bumped a lot ever since my sisters and I came into this crazy fair. Then I heard my name.

"Klaus", it was pretty weird since I could barely recognize the voice yet it sounded familiar. I turned around.

My eyes went as wide as a large saucepan…alright, not that big, I exaggerated. A few meters away stood a person I didn't expect to see for a while. Though she looked a bit different, there was no mistaking it. It was Isadora Quagmire. That's not the only thing that was surprising, she called my name! I thought they were supposed to forget everything. I stared at her at a frozen surprise and she stared back at me. After I got over the shock I started to walk towards her, maybe I can try and talk to her. But the crowd became more violent, causing her to move back away from me. Then, she turned around and started walking away. That just proved my theory…she doesn't remember me. But why did she say my name? I started to move towards her again calling out for her to wait. Iwas slowly losingsight of her.I guess she didn't hear me because of all the noise. Finally, she disappeared into crowd.

Back to the present, which was me walking away from the area.

Later on I found my sisters, or rather, my sisters found me.

"Klaus, where have you been?" Violet asked. "This place is a mess, we should go back—"

She stopped talking when she saw the weird expression on my face.

"Klaus?" Sunny said.

"What's wrong, Klaus?" Violet asked searching my face for an answer. A sudden noise brought me back to reality. I shook my head roughly and grabbed violet by the shoulders. I guess the sudden change in movement shocked both of my siblings.

"I saw one of them, I saw her, Violet," I said looking into my sister's eyes.

She shook my hands off her shoulders.

"Who did you see?"

For a minute I didn't answer. I wanted to relax first. "Isadora Quagmire".

Sunny gasped, and this time it was Violet who grabbed me.

"What! Where did you see her? Did she see you? What happened?"

"Hey, whoa, wait for minute," I said. The questions were too much to answer simultaneously. "I saw her in the crowd, a few meters from here." Sunny started craning her head to see, "Where?"

I smiled at her, "Even if you are tall enough, you wouldn't be able to see her. She went away and I lost sight of her."

"Let's talk somewhere else, I can't hear over this racket," Violet said, covering her ears as someone's luggage of gigantic metal pots crashed to the ground.

She led us into a much less crowded zone. After she made sure that there is still some noise to drown out our conversation, she said "This is better. So, did she see you?"

"She did, in fact she called my name," I explained.

Violet and Sunny looked surprise. Violet opened her mouth to say something.

"Before you say anything else," I said, stopping her. "I don't think she remembered me. Maybe it's just a sudden flash. She looked at me in an odd way at first, and then she turned around and left."

There was a pause. Violet started pacing thoughtfully. She started tying her hair with a ribbon. It was a good sign that she was thinking.

"Are you sure it's Isadora?"

"I'm positive. Her hair is a bit longer but I know it's her."

There was another pause.

"Is she the only one you saw? How about the boys?"

"She's the only one, but maybe Duncan and Quigley were around there too."

Once again there was another pause.

"How did she act when she saw you again?"

"Her face had both a surprised and an odd look I could not explain."

You can guess what happened next. Yes, there was a pause.

"What's with these pauses and the pacing?"

"I'm sorry," Violet said. "It's just that I…"

Violet stopped pacing and at the same time something clicked in my head.

"Wait," we both said at the same time.

"Confuse," Sunny said looking from me to Violet.

"What is it?" Violet asked me. I decided to be a bit straight forward rather than just give her the chance to say her thoughts first.

"This means that something in her mind is shifting, meaning…"I started.

"Your name just suddenly popped out of her mouth meaning she is starting to remember, especially when she saw you. She did see you right?"

"I guess, or else why would she call me."

"Surprised reaction!" Sunny exclaimed.

"Right you are, Sunny. She didn't know why she said Klaus's name so she was surprised..."

"And she looked oddly at me because she found me familiar yet didn't recognize who I was."

We all looked at each other, hopefully. If the Quagmires could remember us, then there's a bigger chance that they'll come and find us…or maybe we'll find them.

"It's time we take necessary actions," Violet said, tightening her ribbon "We'll go back to the trailer and search. We're not sure if they remember much but I'm sure at one thing."

"What?" Sunny and I asked.

"They are in _this _town and we'll find them."

* * *

NOTE: Hello again, you probably are used to my messages before and after the story. I don't know if you found this chapter funny or what but please stay tuned. The story will get a bit more interesting…maybe…or darker…maybe…I'm not sure…just review. 


	9. Chapter 8: Comforting Thoughts

NOTE: THANK U REVIEWERS! Did it take very long? Sorry, sorry, sorry! I just didn't know what to write (a.k.a. writers block). Also I have other things to do that must be done. Pls forgive me. I'd understand if some of my reviewers left, since I know it's my fault. I'll try pasting more often, I have a really tight schedule. So anyways, this is it: 

Chapter 8: Comforting Thoughts

_Duncan…_

By the end of the day, we were exhausted. Quigley kept on looking proudly at the humongous atlas he bought. Then he would start talking about what he'd do with it. All I know is that I'm not going to use that book unless we have to do a difficult assignment during Geography.

Isadora was a different story though. She was very quiet, yet she wasn't disgruntled like she was this morning. In fact, she had this confused and dazed expression plastered to her face. When we arrived at our floor, she just sat herself down on the couch, with the same odd look. Even after we put away our purchases, she still looked weird. I guess Quigley didn't notice. So, I sat down next to her.

"Hey Isy," I greeted. "You seem a bit preoccupied. What's wrong?"

She didn't answer me immediately. When she did, she did so with a question.

"Duncan, remember those three children we always see in our dreams?" she asked, still looking dazed.

"Yeah, how could I forget?"

"What if," she paused, "what if you saw one of them in real life?"

The question got me stuck there. I looked at her suspiciously. What was she talking about? Why is she asking this question? Quigley suddenly sat down on the other side of Isadora.

"Hey, what's the news? Have anything amazing happened recently?"

Quigley's question meant to be rhetorical and sarcastic, but it struck Isy in a different way.

"Exactly," she exclaimed suddenly, making both me and Quigley jump. "Something amazing did happen. I'm not even sure if it's true!"

"Alright Isadora, what's going on?" I demanded.

She sat herself properly and ran her hands through her hair, messing it up.

"When you were arguing in the book booth, I snuck off because I was tired and bored. The crowd was wild. Everyone was pushing and screaming and I bumped into someone and—" I couldn't believe she just paused!

"And?" Quigley and I asked simultaneously.

"It was that boy. The boy I always see in the dream, the one with brown hair and glasses."

"Is it the one we always see with the girl and the baby?" Quigley asked. But he was not finished, "The one in the white room?" (**N/A: Chapter 3**)

Isadora nodded, looking at her feet like they were interesting.

"What white room?" I asked. Were they keeping something from me? There was silence before Isy spoke again, but she didn't answer my question.

"That's not all," she said slowly. "I- I called his name."

Quigley acted so fast, all I saw was a black and blue blur.

"WHAT? HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT!" he cried loudly, grabbing Isadora by her shoulders.

Isy gaped at him and pushed his hands off, "Hey, take it easy! I'm telling this as calmly as I can."

Quigley shrank back into his seat. Isy sighed, "I don't know. I just, just don't know. The word just came out of my mouth. It's like some sort of reflex I can't explain."

"What's his name?" I asked. She looked up at Quigley and me, "Klaus."

All of a sudden, I felt a jerk in my head and I saw something…

_The boy with brown hair and glasses was pulling as hard as he could at a car door from outside. From the inside, it was being tugged by a woman with a powder white face. Another woman was holding me and Isadora tightly inside the car. She was covering our mouths. There was quite a struggle inside to be clear. My sister and I were kicking and pounding. I tugged away the woman's hands called to the boy outside, "Klaus, if something happens. If anything goes wrong—"_

It ended there. So it was true, the boy's name was Klaus. Wait, Klaus what?

"So, what's his last name?" I asked.

Isadora shrugged and stood up, "I don't know, but I wish I do." She went to the window.

"Do you think what I saw isn't real? Or are they really out there?" she muttered depressingly.

Quigley got up and put his arm around her, "Hey, cheer up, Isy. If they really are out there, maybe they are also finding us." It was a comforting thought. But what if they weren't looking for us, whoever _they _were?

"Do you think these people are—are our friends and what we are seeing are not just visions but—"

"Flashbacks," I said, finishing her sentence for her. Friends, flashbacks…memories? What does this mean? Does this means that there are people out there that actually know us? That are _looking_ for us? The vision I just saw displayed the boy trying to get us out of the car, probably rescuing us from a terrible faith. Or does this mean our memories are starting to return? It was just unbelievable.

"If that is so," Isadora said, "then…" Her voice trailed off and was replaced by a happy smile, one that I haven't seen in a long, long time.

"This means there's some people out there who are actually our friends," she finished, her voice fading as she say the last words of her sentence. Quigley looked out the window too, with a twinkle in his eyes I had never encountered, the whole 2 years we lived in this orphanage. 'What's the big deal?' you might ask. Oh it's a really big deal for us.

Even if we were in a safe haven like this, life wasn't as good without your beloved memories. It's like the first few years of your life never happened, it hurts beyond anything and it's unexplainable yet there's nothing we can do about it. But as my siblings and I look out the window, even if it was just a comforting thought, we know that there's still hope for our lost past.

NOTE: It's done. Short? I don't know about this chapter, I don't really like it that much. Not too much importance to the story, but I have to post something before the "main" events. Just tell me what you think anyways.


	10. Chapter 9: River of Memories

NOTE: I love all the reviews! I think some of you thought my story is done. Sorry about the misunderstanding. I was talking about the chapter being done. Well, anyways here's the next one. I was a bit busy the last couple of weeks, 'cause of the new Harry Potter book and our school started this week. Anyways, this chap is a crucial part to the nearing end of this story. Enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 9: River of Memories

_Isadora…_

Sunday. Yes, it's still the weekend but, believe it or not, my brothers and I were heading towards the auditorium. I didn't know what our principal was thinking when she invited a guest speaker to lecture us today…again! We have this speaker every year and even if the speech was annually rephrased, it was still terrible to the ear.

My brothers and I made a mistake by listening to him when we just arrived in the orphanage. It wasn't enough that we could not understand a thing he said (the words were all a mumbled nonsense as he went further and further) but the topic was extremely boring. Unfortunately, it was necessary that we attend the occasion or we get extreme punishments. And yes, you can call it a Hobson's choice. The worst part of this was that the droning voice of the speaker sucks out all the inspirations of your head. In other words, I couldn't write any couplets. So, I had to endure 2 hours of Words of Wisdom for Young Learners.

But amidst the boring atmosphere, the unexpected meeting I had yesterday still stayed fresh and unhindered in my head.

Sometimes I find myself lost in thought about _him_ and the other people that seemed to be connected to him. My dreams were helping as well.

Almost every night I dream of blurry visions so familiar my feelings were telling me that they were real…or at least once real.

I sat in between my two brothers, waiting for the never ending torture to begin…bracing for the boredom that was about to engulf us. Reluctant clapping rang in the hall as the guest speaker stepped up the podium. But the sounds of clapping were like falling knives on a wooden table, they were so far and distant. The sounds of the voices were merely murmurs and blurry words.

The next thing I knew I was sitting in a noisy cafeteria which didn't look quite familiar. Food was being served by masked workers and a long line of students trail in front of them. A gigantic tray of lasagna was beside them. I think you can fit at least 50 people in that tray. I turned my head and my eyes fell on three very familiar people. It was the three children again, the girl with a ribbon, the boy with glasses (one I saw yesterday) and the baby girl. Each of them had a happy smile on their face. I turned to my left and saw a laughing Duncan…or was it Quigley I couldn't tell since they are identical to the last hair. Nope, it was Duncan.

From the looks of the place it was a school, a school that looked very familiar and austere. For the next few minutes, the scenes kept on changing and in every one of them I'm there. As the events change, they become more vivid, realistic and faster.

Some of them have my siblings and I, much younger than we are now and then our faces became older. The presence of the 3 mysterious children became more and more as the number of visions increased. Then sounds started to appear, voices and various noises. Then the feelings felt real, as if I was in them. I could feel my hands clutching a black suitcase. I could feel Klaus's hands as he pulled me out of a black car parked in front of an archway. I felt the cold and dampness of a dark narrow fountain. I felt the sadness I felt before…the love, the hatred. But then the noises became very clear as clear as the droning voice of the speaker on the stage a few minutes ago. That's when the names came out:

Baudelaire, Quagmire, Count Olaf, Esme Squalor, VFD, fire, Sunny, Violet, mom, dad…Klaus.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry as these memories race pass me, as I started to remember…my whole life. I didn't know what triggered the past to come racing back to me. But it was not as I imagined it.

Two years ago when we arrived in the orphanage, I imagined in my wildest dreams gaining my memory once again like I was inhaling fresh air and the relaxing atmosphere. But it was completely different. The rush was good at first, but it gave me guilt. The guilt was because of forgetting my life and forgetting the ones I love. This thing that started as a vision ended up giving me misery, hope, pain, regret and hatred. VFD forced us to live 2 years of emptiness in a world where we felt we didn't belong and now it's coming back like wild stampedes.

So many feelings entered me that I thought I would explode, but my body was like a strong wall, preventing everything from pouring out. Now that's a pain no one had succeeded explaining directly yet.

Despite all these memories, I felt that one particular, significant part of my past was missing. I just couldn't figure it out.

The great rapidness of my past engulfed my body with heat, oh, it was unbearable. Then everything dissolved, cold sweat trickled down my face, but the heat won't disappear. I thought I was still asleep (still in my river of memories) when I found that the orange flame I was staring at was real.

"Isy, wake up! Let's go, we have to go!" a panicking Quigley forced me out of my seat. I looked around quickly. The screams of children of all ages echoed in my ears. I could see many teachers pushing young kids out of the fire exit. But that was not the worse part. Fire was spreading like a plague in the front of the auditorium. I would have given anything to wish I was back at the painful recollection of my memories I dreamt earlier.

Duncan kicked a chair towards a flame the licked its way towards Quigley. I ran with my brothers as fast as I could towards the exit, but something stopped me.

I watched as a large part of the ceiling up front collapsed at the staged. I gasped.

Something terrible flashed before my eyes as I watched the large chunk of wood crash to the ground.

The wood turned from the dark-wood-color from ceiling of the auditorium to a beautiful golden brown wrapped by wretched orange flames.

_I screamed as my favorite chandelier fell to the ground a few feet before me. Duncan grabbed my hands and we ran as fast as we could out of the corridor. I looked back to see a man with hair as dark as mine shouting for us to go on. Finally, my brother and I burst out of the house's oak doors. I ran a few more meters before landing hard on the soft, white snow. I felt Duncan pull me up and turned me towards the blaze_. Even if it was just a vision, I could feel the tears flow down my cheeks as Duncan and I watched a once magnificent manor burn to the ground.

"ISADORA! SNAP OUT OF IT!" The present Duncan shook me out of my memory. But I could still feel the hot tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I know, alright, I remember," he continued droplet of sweat and tears running down his cheeks. Once again, I burst out of doors but this time it's no longer a memory. I watched the auditorium burn up while the teachers count the children lined up outside. Firemen were rushing here and there trying to stop the fire.

I found the significant part of my past, and it was far worse than I expected at all. It was the same thing that I was staring at that changed our lives (twice) and the same thing that caused us great misery. It was the fire that killed our parents and yet, ironically, it was the same horrible element that brought back my river of memories. Though as I think of it, while standing outside the burning building, it wasn't the fire alone that triggered such phenomenon. Two very familiar part of my past reappeared, not in a dream, in just 48 hours…the fire…and a certain boy with blue eyes and glasses.

I buried my head in my brothers' shirts and felt their arms wrapped around me. Finally, I let out the enormous amount of emotion bursting inside me when I sobbed harder than I ever sobbed before. I could fell small drops falling on my head. I didn't need actions; I didn't need Duncan's words before we escaped the blazing auditorium… to know that both of them remembered too. By the soft tears falling on my head, I know they remember…I remember…our life…_my_ life…before we forgot our past.

The End…or is it? NOT!

NOTE: Don't worry it's not the end yet, there's still more to come. What do you think of this chapter? This chapter is one of my favorites if you ask me, but I'm not asking me, but you. So, please review…I can't give you anything for the reviews but more chapters. 

Oh yeah for: 

_bubblesrule1_: I don't mind, I know everyone makes mistakes. 

And for my _other reviewers, _I LOVE YOU ALL! You really make me want to update soon, but sometimes it's impossible because I have another story to finish and I have school work too. But this story is almost over, 2-4 more chaps, so I'll try to update this often. 


	11. Chapter 1O: Finding VFD

NOTE: Bad, bad me…I didn't update for almost 2 months! I was loaded with school word. Don't worry….starting this week, I'll try to update more…since this story is nearly finish by the way. I think this chapter is not very good, but pls. tell me what _you _think.

**Chapter 10: Finding VFD**

_Violet B. …_

It was early Monday morning. The air was more chilly than usual, and ever since last night, the sky was a bit darker than usual. I was expecting rain all night, but it never came. I thought it was probably just cloudy.

As usual every morning, I was sitting on the dining table working on my latest invention. Sunny was singing her own made up song and verses while waiting for her waffles to be cooked. My brother was off to get the newspaper. I frowned down at my tools.

Ever since he saw "Isadora" in the fair, he spent most of his time outside. For almost the whole day yesterday, we asked around town for 3 identical children. Unfortunately, none of the information we gathered were useful. It was not a big town, and the excitement of the fun fair disappeared like a bubble. The worst part was no one seemed willing to help. It must be a pretty small town. Eventually, we were on the verge of giving up.

But my brother wasn't. He woke up very early this morning to fetch the newspaper and continued asking the people of the Small Town (as it was probably called).

Sunny carefully placed the waffles on three plates and put them on the table.

"Breakfast!" she said cheerfully. Suddenly, the trailer door burst open. Klaus almost collapsed when he stepped inside.

"What did you do now Klaus?" I asked my jaw dropping. From the way he looked, he seemed to have run a 10-mile-long road.

"Violet…Sunny…I've…found…something…" he panted. I stood up and took the newspaper he had in his hands. I opened it to the front page. Sunny peeked into it from my side. My eyes widened as I read the headline's title.

_Blazing VFD (Home for Orphans) _

"It says that one of its many buildings burnt to the ground last night when all the children were sitting inside," Klaus said urgently.

"But it also says no one was hurt," I said with a shaky voice. VFD (Home for Orphans)? We never heard of it, but yet, how can we miss it?

" '_Victor Ferdinand's Dwellings for Orphans's auditorium burnt last night during an orphanage activity. During that time, all VFD's orphans were situated in that aforementioned building._' This is obviously Esme Squalor's doing. But if we never found the building, needless to say heard of it, how could Esme find it?" I asked my brother.

"Not in maps," Sunny piped. She was right. We bought countless maps of the town and its surrounding area yesterday, yet we never found an orphanage.

Klaus fetched the stack of maps from a nearby shelf. He quickly looked through each of them as I finished reading the article out loud.

"All of these maps are no earlier than 2 years old. The remnants of the real VFD could have easily erased the trace of the orphanage from any map ever made. VFD might be weak during that time, but they managed to mind wiped the Quagmires, and hid them from the world. They could do anything." Even if I want to deny it, my brother was right. VFD could do a lot of things we have no idea of.

"But how did Esme find it?" The question wouldn't linger off my head.

"I don't know. But whatever the reason may be, she knows where the Quagmires are and she wouldn't stop at nothing until she disposed of them…and us. "

I looked down to the news headline again. "We need to get to them," I muttered.

The sentence seemed to affect Klaus the most. "I agree. Now that we found the place, we'll get to them." His determination drowned out the fear and misery I know he was feeling. With a grin, I nodded in agreement. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Sunny grinned back, showing all of her sharp teeth. "Let's go!"

"Are you sure we're here?" I jammed the break of the trailer hard. We had spent the last half an hour traveling to the orphanage, based on the information we gathered from the town's people. It was much farther than we thought.

"Let me see." Klaus stood up from his chair and stepped outside. I went to Sunny and put her down from the table.

"Klaus? What's taking you so long?" So, I followed him outside. The bright sun rays shone into my eyes. It took me a few seconds before I could get used to the bright light. What I saw after that made my jaw drop. It was the biggest building-filled area I've ever seen since I arrived in the Small Town. It was surrounded by woods and a small winding stream was flowing beside it. The only way one could get there was through the path we took. There were around 7 buildings all in all. 3 of them were long, 4-storeyed, and identical. One was dome shaped and the other three were tall buildings. They looked like dormitories to me. A high, marble wall surrounded the whole are. The entrance was an archway, not very different from Prufrock Prep's. But instead of Memento Mori, it said

"Seek a home, look ahead." It was a simple motto, yet it was different from the others I've seen…not to mention strange. But above the tiny capital letters that spelled the motto lie the words that despite the commonness, hid a lot of secrets… including our friends.

**Victor Ferdinand's Dwellings for Orphans **

_**(Local Orphanage)**_

"We're here," Klaus muttered. Sunny ran after us and had the same surprised expression. From a distant, my siblings and I could see a small amount of black ashes rising from the ground. It was probably the burnt down auditorium.

But before I take a step toward the large marble archway, my brother grabbed my arm.

"Are we just going to go in there and find them?" he asked uncertainly.

I took a moment to think before I shook my head, "For all we know these could all be traps."

"What do you suggest?"

"Disguises." Klaus and I looked down at our youngest sibling. She was pointing towards the trailer. Her idea was not bad at all.

A few minutes later, my siblings and I found ourselves in the oldest, filthiest disguises we've ever seen. We found all of them in one of Kit's old trunks.

Klaus was wearing a fading blue baseball cap that hid his brown hair and his glasses were nowhere to be seen. This fact made him squint.

Sunny was wearing a big wool hat with 2 fake braids hanging from it, concealing her short blonde locks. She didn't look too happy about it.

I was wearing a dirty-blonde wig that reached just above my waste. It was itchy, but it would have to do.

"Are you sure this would work?" Klaus asked Sunny.

"Maybe," she replied doubtfully.

We approached the compound's archway entrance with great anxiety and dread. What could happen once we're inside?

An alerted guard questioned us before entering. With surprising acting skills (that even _I_ didn't know I could do), we addressed ourselves as 3 orphans looking for a home. The guard looked at us with kind and pitying eyes. I was glad there were still people like him left in this world. He let us in.

On our way, we passed the burnt ruins of a building surrounded by people trying to clean the place from soot and ashes.

We were guided to the orphanage's main office into the Orphanage's administrator's office. The office was spacious and clean. Portraits of previous administrators hang all around, with the dates of their reign under each. Klaus noticed something queer about each portrait.

"Each of these pictures contains the VFD insignia, Violet. Well, every one of them except of this one," Klaus squinted at each portrait intently, paying very close attention to the least old of them all. "Hey, the one that doesn't have any is the present administrator's portrait. That's odd," he added.

"Name change!" Sunny exclaimed. I ran to where she was sitting, on the administrator's table, after I examined Klaus's discovery.

A collection of papers were scattered on the table. A waved my fake blonde over my shoulder and peered down on the one Sunny was pointing at. I raised the paper to my eyes.

**Victor Ferdinand's Dwellings for Orphans request for orphanage's name to be changed. **

"Klaus look at this," I called to my brother. He quickly walked towards me and looked over my shoulder. With knitted eyebrows, he took the crucial looking piece of paper from my hands.

" 'Due to the request of Victor Ferdinand's Dwellings for Orphans's previous owners, the orphanage's current name shall be changed to: Small Town's Home for Orphans. This new title shall be initiated in exactly 2 months after this letter is written, and also exactly 2 years after the previous owner requested the change.' Do you know what this means?" Klaus was waving the paper in front of his sisters' faces.

"That this place is not owned by VFD anymore," I muttered thoughtfully.

"Exactly! That is the same reason why the current administrator didn't have the VFD insignia on her portrait," Klaus concluded. Just as Klaus finished his sentence, the office door opened, causing Sunny to jump down from the table to a nearby chair.

A tall, official looking woman entered the room. Her light blonde hair was put up in a tight bun. The woman had sharp grey eyes, but there was no malice or cruelty reflected in them. In fact, there was a look of kindness. We quickly glanced at the portraits of the previous administrators; they all were frightening and strict-looking unlike the newest one of all (which I mentioned earlier).

The woman smiled warmly at us, showing us her pearly white teeth and sat down. She mentioned for Klaus and I to do the same on the chairs in front of her desk, which Sunny currently occupied.

"Hello, Welcome to VFD Orphanage, soon to be Small Town's Home for Orphans. My name is Janice Fletcher, the administrator. How are the 3 of you doing?"

"Fine," I replied shortly.

"What are your names?"

All three of us paused awkwardly. Could we tell her our real names? If we do, we may have to take out our disguises…and maybe VFD will find out. Or we could lie? That was bad. But the place was not owned by VFD anymore.

Klaus and I traded looks. Understanding passed between us.

He took off his cap which showed his, now, unruly brown hair. Then he put on his glasses. Sunny bit off the annoying wool hat from her head, not at all sad to get rid of it.

I sighed and slowly took off the wig (which was a relief by the way).

"I'm Violet Baudelaire. This is my brother, Klaus, and my sister, Sunny. Our parents died in a fire barely 3 years ago." We all looked at the woman for some reaction. Triumph for finally capturing us? Her true colors, maybe, you know, evil and cruelty, just like some of our previous guardians? Or smugness, perhaps?

But none of those were displayed on her face. In fact, she looked confused and surprised.

"Why are you wearing disguises? Oh wait…you said your name was Baudelaire?"

Klaus fidgeted on his chair. Sunny swallowed audibly. What did she just found out?

The woman opened the computer on her table and scanned through a few folders.

"Oh yes, of course. Just to let you know, some files here show that you were supposed to go to this orphanage were sent here 2 years ago. Yet, you didn't come. You only have come now. They said you ran away. Is that why you were wearing disguises?" Ms. Fletcher asked suspiciously. Her welcoming voice was replaced by suspicion, but not in a bad way.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Who's 'they'?" Klaus questioned.

"The people who were planning to send you here." She said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The orphanage's previous owners, if I'm not mistaken, they were some kind of organization."

Klaus and I gaped at the information we just taken in. She consulted the computer again when we didn't say anything. "Oh yes, the file said that like the other 3 people sent here by the previous owners (the same year), you had no memory of your past. Which is from what I can see _now_, is not true." The woman looked slightly amazed.

"We _did_ run away from them. They were called VFD and they sent our friends here, mind-wiped. We didn't want to end up like them, so we left."

I didn't know how that came out of my mouth. I wasn't meaning to tell her everything. But it just came out.

"Oh, so you know the Quagmire triplets. And you said 'mind-wiped'? That's amazing, and terrible." Janice Fletcher looked much more amazed. She was obviously surprised that 3 interesting children suddenly came to her orphanage and started telling her things she knew nothing about.

"That's why we're here, to find the Quagmire triplets." I didn't say it this time. Klaus did. He probably trusted the lady now, or else he wouldn't tell her _that_.

"So you're not orphans?"

"Yes, we are, but we only came here to find them and bring back their memories."

"Well, that's good news. Now, I understand. Those poor kids had to suffer for 2 years, I think I should—"

She didn't finish her sentence because in that moment, the office door opened. My siblings and I looked around and gasped.

NOTE: Is this a cliffhanger? It is, isn't it? Well, let's keep you readers hanging there shall we…hehe. You could all probably guesse what happened anyways. Well…what are you waiting for…click on that button below and review!


	12. Chapter 11:Parts of the Lost Past

Note: I didn't update for a long time again. But here it is anyways…

**Chapter 11: Parts of the Lost Past**

_Quigley…_

A day had passed since the orphanage auditorium fire. A day had passed since a delightful yet terrifying moment happened. A day had passed since we regained our memories.

At first I didn't know it happened. I was dazed and confused, yet I felt that I understood everything. I felt refreshed and new, but I felt that I was just filled with an amazing load. I thought it was only me…but I found out that Isadora and Duncan had the same fate.

_Flashback…_

_I was sitting comfortably inside the auditorium, trying not to fall asleep. Suddenly, a scream erupted from the students sitting in the front. Orange flames were slowly getting larger from one of the auditorium's Fire Exits. Thick, black smoke was rising from the same place and enveloped the whole interior of VFD Orphanage's biggest building. Then a blinding white light flashed before my eyes. Image as well as sounds sped fast, and entered my mind like a stampede of antelopes running away from their predators. _

_The next thing I knew…I remembered. But I just didn't remember something…I remembered everything._

_I remembered the Quagmire Mansion, I remembered my parents, I remembered Count Olaf, the trapdoor where I hid, the Reptile Room, Valley of the 4 Drafts, the Baudelaires and the fire. But there was no time to think, savor the moment or mourn (whichever feeling is appropriate). Duncan was staring off into space before snapping out of his trance with a cry. I woke Isadora up who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat, fast asleep. I shook my sister awake and dragged her away with Duncan. We managed to stumble out of the burning building, with uncontrollable tears of frustration and sadness running down my face. Why did we have to remember now? Why were the memories we craved so much were much painful than we imagined? Finally, we were out in open air. As we watched the place burn to the ground, I hugged my siblings as we cry for reasons we don't even know._

_After a while, I sat down next to my brother and sister, with a brown blanket hanging off my shoulders. I buried my head in my hands, thinking of what just happened and trying to get rid of a splitting head ache. Duncan was biting his lip, thinking and contemplating. Isadora held her blanket tightly around her and gaped at nothing. I was the first one to break the silence._

"_Are you two alright?" My voice was hoarse, but I didn't care._

_Amazing enough, Isadora replied quickly. But she was crying. _

"_I-I can remember Quigley. But why is it like this? Why am I sad and glad at the same time? W-why is it so p-painful? The fire, what did it do? Wh—"_

_She stopped asking and sobbed in her hands. I wrapped my arms around her while Duncan placed his hands on her shoulder. "I don't know. I don't." _

_I wanted to say more comforting words, but I couldn't._

"_Can you remember mom and dad? Can you remember the lullaby they used to sing when we were younger?" Duncan succeeded in the comforting, even if he seemed to be talking to himself._

"_Of course I do. Mother used to tease father because of his voice. She used to play the harp too," I replied, with a genuine smile. It felt so good the way the words came out. Finally, after 2 years of imprisonment in a world where everything is a blank piece of paper, we could talk about our past…our **lost** past._

"_Do you remember the boarding school? Do remember…the Baudelaires?" _

_This time it was my sister. Duncan and I both looked at her, with the wailing sounds of the firemen's fire truck loudly sounding off in the background. _

"_Sunny, Klaus and Violet," I mumbled. _

"_I miss them," Isy replied in a dreamy manner. _

"_Me too," Duncan said, wrapping his right arm around Isy's shoulder. _

"_We all do."_

_End of Flashback…_

Now, here we are, sitting in our dormitory. Diane was still sleeping in her own room, tired from the happenings of yesterday. Isadora was absent-mindedly writing couplets in her notebook. Duncan had his forehead against a window pane, while I leaned out of another open window breathing all the fresh air available. In just a few hours, we accepted the great change that took place once more in our lives. I guess we are experienced in big changes since the fire. Yet, we still didn't know what to do.

We were lost in each of our own little worlds. Countless of times from the last few hours since our memories returned, we wondered where the Baudelaires were and what they were doing. We wondered if they're finding us or if they just gave up. But ever since Isadora said she saw Klaus in town, I knew that there's a chance for that thought.

"I think we should tell someone." Duncan's voice snapped me out of thought.

"What?"

"I said we should tell someone."

"About what?" Isadora asked.

"About us remembering our past." Duncan said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Who would we tell?" Isy stopped writing in her notebook.

Duncan paused. "How about the administrator? She's the one who admitted us in this place anyways."

"Sure, that will be a lively visit. 'Good morning, Ms. Fletcher, we'd like to tell you that we remember everything now.'" Then I added, "But what if she's in league with the real VFD? If you consider this orphanage's name, it also says spells out VFD."

"Then we'll just have to find out."

"He's right Quigley. They need to know, too. They accepted us here with the thought that we have amnesia. If we inform them, maybe we could get out of here," Isy explained.

"And how do you know that they would let us out?"

"I don't, unfortunately," she sighed. "But if you're asking me why should we, It's because I think that the fire last night was not an accident. Or did you forget Esme Squalor?"

My mouth dropped open. How could I forget her? Esme Squalor. Of course! Isadora was right.

"Your right, I never thought of that," Duncan said. Sometimes my brother and I are identical even in thought. It's strange.

"So are we going?" Isy asked.

"Alright, but if there's a hint that they're planning another mind-wipe, I'll run away and murder both of you."

"Are you guys ready for this?" Duncan asked hesitantly.

Isadora shrugged, "This was your idea."

My triplets and I sighed and knocked on the administrator's door. Without waiting for an answer, Isadora turned the door knob.

The three of us entered and found 3 children (2 of them around our age) sitting in front of the table. Ms. Fletcher was looking rather confused and shocked. She noticed us and looked up. The three kids turned around too…and gasped. I stopped frozen in my tracks, slowly trying to digest the wonderful sight in front of me.

"Baudelaires?" Duncan muttered.

Note: Hello again! Did you like this chapter? Did you guys think that it was someone bad by the door? Nah, that's not going to happen in a while. You'll know what I mean later. I hope this one's not too bad though because I'm not satisfied with half of it. Please review!


	13. Chapter 12: Lost and Found

NOTE: My exams finished! YAY! Means I can update often! Christmas vacation just started…hope u enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Lost and Found**

_Isadora Q.…_

My whole body went numb, but my brain and heart still functioned. I couldn't hear my heart thumping, but I could feel that my chest was about to explode. Strange feelings, I know, but unavoidable. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know if it was a dream or was it real. I see them so much in my dreams, some of them vivid, some of them not. I didn't know what to do. It was very stupid actually. Why am I making such a big deal out of it? No idea. But somehow I was.

I'll tell you why. If you find yourself living in a blank universe, knowing nothing about yourself for two, unbearable years, then started having dreams about people your are dying to know (but without the slightest idea who they are) and finally meeting them for after those meaningless years…do you think you won't make a big deal out of it?

My life is full of inconstant changes, changes that even I'm not aware of. But the one I'm seeing now is the biggest of them all. I just hope it lasts long.

It was Duncan who first reacted. He went forward with slow steady steps.

"Klaus? Violet? Sunny?" he asked hoarsely. It was brave of him to do so.

The three Baudelaires went forward and smiled at him.

"We found you. All of you. At last," Violet said, her eyes welling up with tears. Quigley and I stepped forward, our blank expression still frozen on our faces. My feet felt like frozen jelly, but I managed to break the ice and moved a little bit forward. I faced the boy whom I've only seen in dreams I never thought would come true (and when I mean dreams, I mean dreams as in sleeping).

Gingerly, I touched his face with both of my hands. I think it shocked him slightly.

"Are you real?" I asked softly. Violet, Duncan and Quigley grinned.

Klaus laughed merrily, "Of course I'm real." He touched my shaking hands placed on his cheeks. Without much hesitation, I gave a loud cry and threw my arms around him, not being able to stop the tears of joy from pouring down my cheek.

For the next few minutes, the three Baudelaires, and the three Quagmires could not let go of each other as we wrapped our arms around each other. The administrator could not do anything but smile and be happy for the young people in front of her. It was the best moment in our lives. For as long as I can remember, this was one of the best moments in all my days in the orphanage. I could never forget it.

Hey, it is impossible to.

Note: Short isn't it? But it's not done yet. 2 more not so long chapters to go. Oh yes, I might do a sequel…but that's all up to you…if you want me to… Hehe…oreview pls!


	14. Chapter 13: Reappearance of Joy

NOTE: R and R…the last chap before the epilogue.

**Chapter 13: Reappearance of Joy**

_Isadora Q…continuation…_

The wind blew back my short, dark locks as the morning breeze blow into the wide open window. For the first time since the Auditorium Fire, I smiled a genuine smile. I looked beyond the hedges and trees and saw the orphanage courtyard. There stood 5 people who never looked so happy in their whole lives. I clutched happily the notebook in my hands which I promised to show a certain Klaus Baudelaire. From that distance, I saw Duncan and Quigley toss Sunny into the air. Even if I was so far away, I could still hear the young girl's joyful squeal. Looking like a crazy school girl, I laughed to myself feeling the warm joy seeping through my body for the first time in years.

It has been 2 days since the Baudelaire found us. The administrator was kind enough to let them stay. Also, I just found out that they're changing the name of the orphanage since it's not owned by VFD anymore. Well, at least we're rid of that crazy organization. The Baudelaires were more than happy to stay in the orphanage until Violet comes of age. By then, she will be allowed to leave and take her siblings with her. Also, by then she could take my brothers and me!

I walked to the floor elevator and into the dorm lobby. From there, I ran out and passed the school building. It was situated just next to the courtyard. I skidded to a halt just a few meters from my friends.

"Isadora, what are you doing standing there? Come here," one of my brothers called out. But I didn't. Instead, I looked up to a small, marble balcony. I ran into the school building, past the passing teachers and orphans. I could hear the Baudelaires and my triplets calling out to me. Yet, I continued running, not minding the blur of people I occasionally bump into.

Finally, I reached the balcony. Once again, I breathed in the fresh morning air. This was my sanctuary before. I used to be here everyday when I arrived in the orphanage. I only stopped going here ever since the dreams came. As I leaned on the marble railing, I recalled the part of my past in the orphanage. They came pouring in like a flood from the mountains.

I remembered crying as I tried to remember what had happened to my life before. I remembered trying to break my skull on the cold, marble wall, hoping it will bring back a past I thought I never had. I remembered sharing sad laughs with my brothers as we spent our birthdays (only our birthdays, name and age were on the information that was sent about us) on the very balcony. I would go to this place if I ever argue with my brothers. I would even invite Diane here just to discuss matters I couldn't possible discuss with my triplets. I never thought that this place of misery would also become the place where I would watch the only family I have and my friends play and laugh once again.

"What are you doing here, Isy?" I turned around and found Klaus entering my safe haven.

"Nothing, I just thought I would go up here for a while. It used to be my favorite place in the whole orphanage."

"A sanctuary?" he asked.

"Well, I guess you could say that."

"I guess you really love open spaces."

I laughed merrily, "As a matter of fact, I do. It's a bit unbelievable since I spent a lot of time in that old hot air balloon with Hector and Duncan."

I heard him laugh, a small gesture but a big one for me. Two years ago, my brothers and I would do anything to hear even just his laugh.

"I missed you," I blurted out without thinking. When I realized what I said, I started to panic inwardly.

He just grinned back, "Well, I missed you too." There was an awkward silence.

"When I saw you in that fair, Isy, I thought I was dreaming. It was your voice that made me realize that I was awake," he explained, his blue eyes sinking deep into my dark ones.

"Yeah, I called your name didn't I?" I asked embarrassingly.

"Yes. But how? I thought you couldn't remember." He looked slightly confused now.

"I couldn't."

"But how?"

I looked at him and smile, "It was seeing you that made me."

Slowly, I entwined my hands into his, trying to savor all the good things I was currently having. Together, we watched as our siblings continued playing on the courtyard.

I hoped that this would last forever. I would like more than anything that nothing would come our way.

NOTE: Read the epilogue. Review pls. 


	15. Epilogue

NOTE: Here it is, the last of Forgotten Past

**Epilogue**

_It started with a fire, and it ended with it as well. Well at least that's what I thought. After 2 years of imprisonment in a blank existence, we finally found what we're missing and were once again found by those who love us. _

_For the next few days, our lives with the Baudelaire children were the best since for the first time in years, we found the happiness we were craving for. By their side we were loved. Even if they're just our friends, they feel like my family to me. _

_Before they found us, I live in dreams and unknown visions, knowing that the things in my head might not be true. But now, reality steps forward, showing me that life would always give you surprises. Yet, there's also a limit to everything._

_For my whole life without my parents by my side, I learned one thing: not all happy things last forever. And within a few days, my story's happy ending came crashing to the ground. I should have taken the auditorium fire as a warning, but I was too preoccupied by the good surprises. _

_But Isadora Quagmire will always remain strong, _I _will always remain strong no matter what. Because if there is a chance to live forever happy like in every fairy tale, I would grab it and never let go. _

** The End **

NOTE: It's finally over. I am making a sequel, but I'll probably start it on the New Year. I hope you like my story. This epilogue somehow gives a clue to what happens in the sequel…it's up to you to figure it out. I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for without you guys, there's not story. Thanks everyone. I haven't decided on the sequel title yet but it would probably be something like: Forgotten Past 2 or something like that. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
